Namikaze Naruto: a fire sorcerer adventure
by Itou kyuu-chan
Summary: Namikaze Naruto, seorang penyihir api berumur 14 tahun. Semenjak kematian Ibu dan adik perempuannya oleh Akatsuki, ia memutuskan untuk balas dendam. Masuk ke sekolah Konoha Gakuen dan bertemu Kiba dan yang lain. Juga bertemu dengan Sasuke, rivalnya. Pairing blm jelas, berjalan seiring dengan waktu, sesuka hati saya! maaf kalo gak sesuai keinginan!
1. Chapter 1: Konoha Gakuen

Disebuah kota kecil yang indah—tadinya—, tampak seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang cerah, dengan bola mata berwarna biru yang meneduhkan, berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Remaja itu berparas tampan, dengan wajah manis. Kaki kecilnya terlihat begitu kokoh, sangat lincah, dan pundaknya terlihat tegap. Tampak sekali ia sudah sering berlari seperti ini.

Ia sudah berlari sekitar 20 menit, dari hutan lebat yang mengelilingi kota kecil Uzushio, menuju rumah kecilnya. Keringat benar-benar membasahinya, dan napasnya terengah-engah. Meskipun ia sudah berlari sejauh 1 km, tidak ada tanda-tanda ia hendak berhenti untuk mengatur napas, mengistirahatkan kakinya, ataupun untuk sekedar membasahi tenggorokannya yang kering dengan air. Tidak. Sebelum ia sampai ke rumahnya, dan mengetahui bahwa keluarganya baik-baik saja, ia tidak akan berhenti.

Setelah cukup lama berlari, ia akhirnya sampai di belokan yang tepat berada di dekat rumahnya, dan segera berbelok arah.

Matanya terbelalak, langkahnya terhenti. Perlahan air matanya mengalir di pipi tannya.

Rumahnya. Tempat dimana ia dilahirkan, dibesarkan, dan diberi kasih sayang. Rumah yang selalu menjadi tempatnya tinggal, sekarang... tepat di depan matanya... hancur.

Ia terlambat. Seharusnya ia tak pergi tadi. Seharusnya ia bisa melindungi ibu dan adik perempuannya. Seharusnya begitu.

Tanpa memedulikan bangunan yang sudah hancur tak tersisa, ia berlari masuk. Mencari disetiap reruntuhan yang ada. Tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan sang ibu maupun adik kecilnya, yang ada hanyalah sebuah kalung yang ia berikan pada adiknya.

"Sial!" setelah mengatakan itu, ia jatuh terduduk, menggenggam erat liontin seperti nanas itu, sambil terus menggumamkan kata 'Maaf... maaf... maafkan aku...' entah pada siapa. Tidak ada yang akan mendengar permintaan maafnya. Karena... keluarganya sudah tidak ada.

"Aaaaarrrrrgggghhhhh!" tiba-tiba tubuh remaja itu mengeluarkan api. Ia terlihat tidak terkejut saat mengetahuinya, menunjukan bahwa ia sudah tahu apa yang sedang melilit tubuhnya mengeluarkan api berwarna merah darah. Dari rambut sampai ujung kakinya. Satu-satunya yang tidak mengeluarkan api hanyalah bagian telapak tangan kanannya yang memegang liontin. Matanya 'meneteskan' api, seolah-olah itu adalah air matanya.

"AAAAAAAAKKHHH! SIALAAAAANNNN KAUUU!"

**Namikaze Naruto: A Fire Sorcerer Adventure**

**.**

**.**

By: Cmina-chan Namiuzukage

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: Ooc, typo, gaje, abal, dll.

Genre: romance, fantasy

Rated: T

Chapter 1: Konoha Gakuen

.

.

.

Namikaze Naruto mendongakan kepalanya menatap sebuah bangunan besar di depannya. Bangunan tinggi yang tidak terlihat ujungnya itu, merupakan tempat yang akan ia masuki saat ini. Tempat dimana ia akan belajar sebagai seorang petarung, untuk membalaskan dendam ibu dan adik kecilnya.

Dengan langkah penuh kepercayaan diri, ia memasuki bangunan tua itu. Tampak sekali tidak ada niatan untuk belajar menjadi seorang penyihir yang baik, ia hanya menenteng satu buah tas di pundaknya. Baginya, yang diperlukan hanyalah menjadi petarung hebat, selain itu... ia masih membutuhkan perlindungan dari sekolah ini. Ia tak menginginkan apapun dari tempat menyusahkan itu selain kekuatan. Kekuatan untuk mengalahkan _Akatsuki_, organisasi yang telah membunuh ibu, adiknya, serta membunuh ayahnya saat ia belum dilahirkan. Pada awalnya, ia sama sekali tidak ada niatan untuk balas dendam, tapi menurutnya 'mereka' sudah keterlaluan. Dan sekarang, tidak akan ada lagi yang menghalanginya untuk balas dendam. Ibunya sudah mati, begitu pula adiknya. Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini hanyalah kekuatan. Kekuatan. Dan kekuatan. Tak ada yang lain.

Pintu raksasa itu terbuka. Menampilkan sesosok pria bertubuh jangkung, dengan bola mata coklat tua. Keadannya lebih cocok disebut sebagai gelandangan dari pada seorang guru.

"Apa yang kau tunggu? Cepat masuk! Akan kututup pintunya." Suara berat itu segera menyadarkan Naruto. ia segera masuk dengan sedikit menjaga jarak dari _pria aneh _yang merupakan 'guru' di sekolah ini. Remaja tampan itu tak habis pikir, mengapa disebuah sekolah yang merupakan tempat elit begini, mempekerjakan seorang gelandangan seperti dia?

"Aku bukan seorang yang kau sebut guru itu. Aku hanya seorang penjaga gerbang." Ucap pria _aneh_ itu. Naruto tersentak mendengar ucapannya, langkahnya terhenti seketika. Ditolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap pria jangkung aneh itu. "Kau... bisa membaca pikiranku?"

"Hah? Kau bicara apa, anak kecil? Bagaimana aku tidak mengetahuinya, kalau wajahmu begitu?" balas pria jangkung itu ketus. Naruto memalingkan wajahnya ke depan dan kembali berjalan. Kalau pria aneh itu tak dapat membaca pikirannya, untuk apa ia berlama-lama berdiri di sana? Hanya membuang-buang waktu.

Pria jangkung itu tersenyum penuh arti saat melihat remaja tampan itu berjalan meninggalkannya tanpa sepatah kata pun. "Balas dendam, ya? Hm... cukup menarik." Gumamnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Wanita cantik dengan tongkat kayu yang terdapat ukiran-ukiran rumit yang Naruto tidak tahu,_ dan ia tak mau tahu_, berdiri membelakangi Naruto, menatap murid didiknya dari jendela besar yang terpasang gorden berwarna abu-abu. Wanita tua itu tersenyum tipis melihat anak-anak didiknya berlarian kecil ke sana- sini sambil tertawa bahagia. Terkadang, salah satu dari mereka terjatuh, dan anak lainnya segera berlari mendatanginya dan membantunya berdiri. Ia tak bergerak sedikipun untuk menatap remaja tampan di belakangnya. Matanya terus mengamati pemandangan di depannya, meskipun ia tahu seorang remaja laki-laki berdiri menunggunya.

Sama halnya dengan Naruto, anak itu tetap tak mau bergerak memanggil wanita cantik itu, ia bahkan sama sekali tak berniat berdehem untuk menyadarkan. Ia terus menunggu.

Senyum wanita cantik bernama Senju Tsunade yang merupakan kepala sekolah sihir Konoha Gakuen, melebar. Wanita itu cukup takjub dengan remaja yang terus berdiri sekitar 2 jam untuk membuatnya menoleh. Cukup penasaran dengan 'makhluk' di belakangnya. Tak berniat membuat remaja itu menunggu terlalu lama, ia berbalik dan duduk di kursi empuknya.

"Hm... silahkan duduk."

Tanpa berlama-lama, Naruto mendudukan dirinya di kursi Kayu yang berada persis di hadapan wanita itu. Cukup nyaman, setidaknya untuk mengistirahatkan dirinya yang sudah 2 jam lebih, berdiri tak bergerak.

"Pertama-tama... mengapa kau tak memanggilku, dan malah berdiri di depan pintu selama 2 jam?" tanyanya dengan nada penuh keanggunan. Naruto menatapnya datar. Kemudian, remaja laki-laki itu membuka suara, "Lebih tepatnya 2 jam lebih 28 menit." Ia membenarkan.

Tsunade tersenyum tipis. Meskipun menurutnya hal itu amat sangat tak penting, ia sangat terkesan. Atau seharusnya ia merendah? Apa tidak ada pekerjaan lain selain menghitung waktu?

"Baiklah. 2 jam lebih 28 menit. Kenapa kau tak memanggilku dan malah menunggu selama itu?"

"Tidak ada alasan khusus. Hanya saja, kenapa anda tidak berbalik dan menyambut saya, padahal anda sudah tahu saya berada di sana?" Tawa Tsunade meledak seketika. Membuat kerutan tampak karena lekukan pipinya saat tertawa. "Haha... pertanyaan yang bagus, sudah lama aku ingin mendengar jawaban seperti itu."

"Kau tahu? Aku selalu bertanya kepada setiap orang yang datang keruanganku dan menungguku seperti orang bodoh. Saat kutanya,' mengapa diam saja tanpa memanggilku?' Mereka hanya menjawab, 'Hanya tidak ingin mengganggu kesenangan anda', atau bahkan tidak berani menjawab sedikitpun." Wanita itu terus bicara, meskipun lawan bicaranya tidak merespon. "Aku terkesan denganmu, anak muda. Siapa namamu?"

"Namikaze Naruto."

Raut wajah wanita itu berubah tegang, tapi kemudian senyum manis terpampang di paras cantiknya. "Kau ingin masuk ke sekolah ini?"

"Iya."

"Berapa umurmu?"

"14 tahun."

"Dimana orang tuamu? Kenapa datang sendirian?"

"..." Naruto tak menjawab. Diam sambil menatap ke arah jendela yang tadi wanita itu gunakan untuk melihat para murid didiknya. Sekarang, lapangan itu sudah sepi, remaja itu yakin sekali saat ini mereka sedang menerima pelajaran di kelas masing-masing.

"Begitu, ya..." seolah-olah mengerti maksud Naruto, Tsunade sedikit menunduk dengan pandangan sedih. Naruto sendiri cukup terkejut mengapa wanita itu seolah-olah tahu keadaan orang tuanya. Apa wanita ini mengenal mereka?

"Jadi... kau benar-benar akan masuk kemari?" Naruto mengangguk. Pandangannya benar-benar menunjukan keyakinan, membuat Tsunade kembali tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Mulai besok kau boleh mulai ikut belajar di grup A. Masuklah ke kamarmu untuk beristirahat. Inuzuka-san akan mengantarmu ke kamar kalian."

"Kalian?"

"Hm. Ada masalah?"

"Tidak. Permisi." Naruto mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu. Namun, Tsunade menghentikannya, "Panggil aku Tsunade." Ucapnya. Naruto mengangguk kecil, dan mulai melanjutkan langkahnya keluar ruangan. Ia tidak peduli bagaimana caranya ia bertemu dengan makhluk yang Tsunade maksud tadi, ia hanya terus berjalan sambil berharap ada yang mengentikannya di jalan dan menunjukan arah.

BRAKK.

Seorang remaja dengan ceroboh menabraknya, remaja itu berperawakan sedikit kurus, dengan rambut spike berwarna coklat yang berantakan. "Ouch... kau punya mata tidak?!" bentaknya kasar. Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya, seingatnya... pemuda di hadapannya ini yang menabraknya. Mengapa ia berbicara seakan-akan dirinyalah yang ditabrak?

"Kau sendiri? Kalau kau punya mata, kau tidak akan bertanya kepadaku, apakah aku punya mata."

"Hah?! Berani benar kau bocah? Aku ini orang penting di sekolah ini. Saat ini aku sedang dipanggil oleh Tsunade-sama. Kau tahu siapa itu? seorang kepala sekolah. Jadi kau harus meminta maaf kepadaku!" teriaknya. Bukannya merasa takut dengan ancaman remaja dihadapannya, Naruto malah tersenyum."Kau yakin, akan pergi kesana?"

"Hah?"

"Apa kau tahu apa yang akan diperintahkan Tsunade-sama?"

"T-tidak. M-memangnya apa?"

"Kau akan menjadi pemanduku."

"A-apaaaa?!"

.

.

"Huh!" remaja bernama Inuzuka Kiba, yang merupakan 'makhluk' berambut spike berantakan dan merupakan orang yang dimaksud oleh Tsunade, memalingkan wajahnya dari Naruto sambil mendengus kesal. Ia masih ingat tentang kejadian beberapa menit lalu. Saat ia bertemu dengan seorang pemuda berambut pirang cerah dengan wajah yang sombong—menurutnya—, kemudian bertengkar dengannya, pergi ke kantor Tsunade dengan percaya diri, dan sekarang ia harus menjadi pemandu remaja sombong itu. Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi, mulai sekarang mereka berdua adalah teman sekamar, yang artinya mereka adalah patner sekarang.

"Sebelumnya, kau tinggal dimana?" Kiba mulai membuka pembicaraan. Naruto menoleh dengan wajah datarnya. "Kota kecil Uzushio. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku tidak punya rumah. Aku lahir di jalanan dan dibesarkan oleh seorang pengemis gila." Mendengar jawaban teman barunya, Kiba terdiam. Pandangan matanya kosong, namun, ia masih tetap berjalan seperti biasanya.

"Ceritakan tentang masa lalumu!" Pemuda berkulit tan itu mencoba tersenyum sebaik mungkin untuk menutupi perasaan sedihnya, meskipun dengan jelas Naruto dapat mengetahui bahwa remaja yang sedang mengajaknya mengobrol itu sedang tersenyum paksa.

"Aku punya ayah, ibu, dan satu orang adik perempuan."

"Adik? Siapa namanya?"

"Naruko. Uzumaki Naruko."

"Naruko.. sekarang ia tinggal dimana?" lagi. Ia terdiam. Remaja berambut pirang cerah itu tidak akan sanggup untuk mengatakannya. Hanya menunggu orang yang berbicara dengannya ini paham maksudnya terdiam.

"Oh.. maaf." Dan benar. Kiba bukan orang yang buruk. Mungkin dia bisa menjadi teman yang baik, walaupun menurut Naruto, orang seperti Kiba adalah orang yang patut dihindari.

"Pasti ia sangat cantik, ya?"

"Hm... lebih cantik dari yang kau bayangkan." Keduanya terdiam. Terlarut dalam pikirannya masing-masing. Sudah sekitar 1 bulan yang lalu semenjak kematian Naruko, dan itu tak pernah bisa Naruto lupakan. Selalu, setiap ia tidur... ia akan bermimpi buruk, dan bangun setiap malam. Atau berhalusinasi bahwa ia kembali ke masa dimana ia berlari secepat yang ia bisa untuk datang ke rumah kecilnnya, dan mengetahui fakta bahwa keduanya sudah mati. Kedua orang yang ia sayangi, dan merupakan alasannya untuk hidup. Ibu dan adik kecilnya,

"Sudah sampai." Ujar Kiba tiba-tiba. Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menahan napas, sedikit menyesal masuk ke sekolah ini dengan apa yang baru saja ia lihat. Asrama ini seperti hutan, sampah berceceran, pohon-pohon tumbuh di mana-mana, bahkan saat ini tanah yang ia pijak tergenang air. Dan jangan lupakan, ruangan ini penuh, sesak, dan amat sangat berisik.

"Selamat datang di tempat kami!" bisik Kiba sambil tersenyum licik. Naruto hanya memutar kedua bola matanya, malas. Paling-paling semua penghuni asrama putra akan mengadakan perayaan.

.

.

.

.

—Namikaze Naruto: A fire Sorcerer Adventure—

"Bersulang!"

Benar apa yang dipikirkan Naruto, sambutan untuk pendatang baru. Ia berani bertaruh, mereka akan melanggar peraturan anak dibawah umur, dengan minum minuman keras.

"Lihat apa yang aku bawa..." ujar Yahiko dengar raut wajah yang menggelikan. Tiba-tiba wajah Nagato bersemu merah, kedua remaja bermata hitam pekat itu saling merangkul satu sama lain. "Kau memang sahabatku, Yahiko...!" Nagato tampak meneteskan salivanya ke anggur merah yang dibawa oleh Yahiko apabila Kiba tidak segera mengambil botol anggur itu. "Uhh... kau menjijikan, Nagato!" ujarnya sambil merinding membayangkan saliva Nagato mengenainya.

"Aku... sudah lama... tidak minum itu." ujarnya lemas. Sekarang ia terlihat seperti orang pecandu di mata Naruto.

"Sekarang... biar kita atur, permainan apa yang akan kita mainkan untuk mendapatkan satu gelas anggur ini..."

"Eits, biar kujelaskan terlebih dahulu. Anggur ini bukan anggur biasa... ini adalah anggur yang sudah dicampur oleh bunga liere panf, bunga yang menjadikannya terasa lebih kuat berkali-kali lipat." Bisik Yahiko, mendramatisir. "Berkali-kali lipat lebih kuat?" tanpa sadar, kalimat itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut Naruto. Semua memandangnya, Yahiko mengangguk. Remaja yang merupakan ketua asrama grup A itu berbicara dengan nada pelan.

"Ya... jika kau memakan buahnya, kau akan jauh lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Tapi ada resikonya..."

"Apa... itu?'

"Kau..." dengar suara yang kecil, amat sangat kecil, Yahiko berbisik. "Kau akan kehilangan sesuatu. Entah anggota badanmu akan menghilang. Kekuatanmu menghilang, atau... orang terdekatmu yang akan menghilang dari muka bumi..."

Deg!

Mata Naruto terbelalak. Tiba-tiba, jantungnya seolah berhenti berdetak. Baru saja muncul keinginan untuk mencari bunga itu. Namun, pemikiran itu hilang begitu saja saat mendengar kalimat terakhir dari Yahiko, _atau... orang terdekatmu yang akan menghilang dari muka bumi._

"Tapi... berbeda jika kau mencampurkannya ke dalam ramuan, atau minuman. Kau tidak akan terkena efeknya, hanya khasiat minuman yang kau campur dengan bunga itu yang bertambah kuat." Tambah Yahiko. Kiba yang melihat Naruto terdiam, entah tahu keadaan remaja tampan itu, atau hanya kebetulan saja, mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"A-ah... kau itu bicara apa, sih? Haha..." Kiba segera merangkul Yahiko, hingga menyebabkan kepala remaja orange itu berada tepat di bawah ketiak pemuda Inuzuka itu. "Hey... tidak! Aku berbicara jujur, kok!"

"Ah... jangan menakuti kami, Yahiko. Kan, sudah malam... aku jadi takut..." Nagato sekarang merinding begitu mendengar ucapan sobat karibnya. Semua yang berada di ruangan itu terdiam. Memandang wajah putih pemuda merah itu.

"Ya... aku rasa kau benar. Lebih baik kita segera memilih permainan.."

"Bagaimana kalau kartu?"

"Setuju!"

"Aku tidak ikut." Naruto berdiri tiba-tiba. Dan tanpa berbicara lagi, ia keluar dari ruangan itu dan berjalan menuju kamarnya dan Kiba. "O-oi..."

"Sudahlah, Kiba! Biarkan saja..."

"..."

"Dengan perginya dia, saingan kita berkurang." Hening. Mendengar ucapan Yahiko, Kiba menatapnya dengan tatapan malas. "Dasar... idiot!"

"Apa?!"

"Idiot!"

"Enak saja! Kau ini! Ayo kita selesaikan di luar!" ajak Yahiko. Kiba mengangguk pelan. Ia sudah pasti akan menang melawan Yahiko. Kemampuan remaja berambut orange itu tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan Kiba.

Keduanya segera menuju luar, tepatnya di halaman asrama laki-laki. Mereka berdua mengambil ancang-ancang, tangan keduanya ditaruh di pinggang masing-masing dan ditutupi oleh tangan satu lagi. Seolah-olah, _dan memang tak diragukan_ _lagi_ , mereka hendak menyembunyikan jurus apa yang akan mereka keluarkan. Dan...

Set! Batu, gunting, kertas.

Yahiko mengeluarkan batu, dan Kiba mengeluarkan gunting.

"Yeiy, aku menang. Hahaha!" Yahiko tertawa sambil loncat-loncat. Dan Kiba menunduk seolah sedih. "Kau payah..." ejek Yahiko. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara berisik dari arah samping mereka. Menma dari Grup B mendatangi Sai bersama dengan Shikamaru. "Jadi...kau mengaku bahwa kau adalah pecundang?" tanyanya dengan wajah angkuh.

"Apa... kau bilang? Minta maaflah, idiot!" geram Sai. Shino, teman mereka berusaha menenangkan, namun, usaha remaja itu sia-sia. "Minta maaflah padaku karena telah memanggilku idiot, bodoh!" balas Menma. Pemuda berambut Hitam itu tersenyum licik, tangannya ia lipat di depan dada.

"Cukup Menma. Jangan sampai ketua tahu tentang ini. Atau kau—"

"Tenanglah. Ketua tidak akan marah. Ia juga menyukai pertarungan. Bahkan ia sangat-sangat menginginkan kekuatan." Potong Menma. Shikamaru menghela napas, temannya ini benar-benar tidak dapat diatur.

Halaman yang cukup luas itu segera dipenuhi oleh para siswa putra maupun siswa putri.

"Ayo bertarung sekarang juga!" Sai yang sudah tak tahan dengan ucapan Menma, mulai naik darah. Pemuda berambut Hitam itu melipat lengan bajunya, hendak bertarung. "Baiklah, aku terima tantanganmu." Menma masih berdiri tanpa bergerak sedikitpun."Akan kukalahkan kau dalam 1 detik! Dan ku jadikan kau makanan anjing!"

"Ucapanmu penuh nafsu, payah."

.

.

.

.

.

"Hey... Menma sedang berkelahi dengan Sai. Mau lihat?" tanya seorang remaja bergigi tajam dengan wajah yang cukup tampan. Suigetsu. Kedua tangannya ia masukan ke dalam jaket merahnya mengikuti remaja di sampingnya. "Siapa mereka?" tanya remaja yang merupakan teman dekat Suigetsu, Uchiha Sasuke. Remaja yang memiliki paras sempurna layaknya seorang pangeran, dengan rambut hitam dengan gaya emo, serta mata tajam yang senada dengan Onyx. Badannya tegap, sedikit lebih tinggi dari Naruto, Kiba, serta Suigetsu. Perfect.

"A-h... kau ini bagaimana, sih?! Mereka yang selalu mengikutimu di ujian pertama. Masa' kau lupa?"

"Oh..mereka."

"Ha-ah, dasar! ... mau lihat?"

"Terserah." Jawab Sasuke ketus. Keduanya berjalan ke arah dimana beberapa orang remaja lainnya sedang berkumpul dan meneriaki nama dari masing-masing petarung yang mereka dukung.

"Menyerahlah sebelum terlambat, idiot!"

"Siapa yang kau sebut idiot, hah?! Kau akan ku kalahkan dalam waktu 1 detik." Menma dengan percaya dirinya, memperlihatkan jari tengahnya pada Sai.

"Ya, ya, ya, terserah kau saja." Menma mulai memasang ancang-ancang untuk menyerang Sai. Memikirkan rencana agar remaja berambut hitam itu menyerah, dan bertekuk lutut padanya.

"Siap?" tanya Yahiko, ia berperan sebagai wasit di sini. Remaja itu mulai mengambil napas untuk meniup peluit yang sudah ia pegang sedari tadi. "Mulai!"

Set! Dengan cepat, Sai segera berlari ke arah Menma dan melompat untuk menyerangnya dari atas. Di tangannya sudah ada serpihan-serpihan kayu yang sangat tajam. Menma yang kurang siaga, hanya bisa menghindar sambil mengumpat pelan.

BRAAKKK!

Tanah yang diserang oleh Sai hacur. Panjangnya sekitar tinggi sang penjaga gerbang. Cukup untuk membuat Menma bersyukur ia tak kena. Sai langsung berdiri tegap, dan mulai mengambil ancang-ancang untuk kembali menyerang. Kuku-kuku jarinya memanjang, meruncing menerupai paku raksasa. Bukan kuku. Namun, seperti kayu runcing yang ia keluarkan dari tempat kuku-kuku jarinya berada.

"Cih.." Menma mendecih. Ia juga tidak akan kalah. Ia segera menggerakkan tanah yang dipijak oleh Sai, mengangkat tinggi-tinggi tanah itu, dan menyelimuti Sai dengan tanah.

"Haha... sekarang bagaimana, Sai? Mau minta maaf?"

"Tidak." Jawab Sai singkat. Menma mengerutkan keningnya. Tidak? Tidak adalah jawaban yang salah. Tanah-tanah di samping Menma bergerak untuk membungkus seluruh tubuh Sai, tidak memberinya ruang untuk bernapas. Dan...

Sring! Dengan sangat tak terduga, Sai sudah berdiri di belakang Menma dan bersiap untuk menggores leher mulus Menma dengan kuku kayu runcing-nya. "Kau pikir, aku akan semudah itu di kalahkan? Jawabannya... tidak!"

.

.

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya yang semula ia tenggelamkan ke bantal, ke arah jendela kecil di ruangan minimalis itu. Suara-suara teriakan yang kencang membuatnya ingin berteriak untuk menghentikannya. Dengan kesadaran yang belum sepenuhnya terkumpul, ia bangkit dan berjalan menuju jendela kecil itu.

"Ah..." jendela itu penuh dengan debu, sepertinya Kiba tidak pernah sekalipun membersihkannya. Apa boleh buat, ia harus membersihkannya besok.

"Ada apa?" gumamnya. Mata biru meneduhkannya menangkap sesosok yang dikenalnya. Kiba Inuzuka. Remaja yang baru saja menjadi teman sekamarnya, saat ini sedang berdiri menonton pertarungan dua orang yang tak dikenalnya. Salah satu remaja yang sedang bertarung itu terlihat diselimuti oleh tanah yang digerakan olehyang satunya. Astaga! Ia harus segera menolongnya.

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Naruto berlari menuju halaman luar secepat mungkin. Remaja itu tak habis pikir, mengapa Kiba tak bergerak sedikitpun untuk menghalangi mereka bertarung? Bagaiman kalu sesuatu terjadi pada? Penampilan Kiba yang berantakan memang membuatnya sedikit terlihat seperti anak berandalan, tapi, Naruto sangat yakin Kiba bukanlah seseorang yang hanya berdiam diri saja jika seseorang sedang dalam masalah.

Naruto sampai di halaman asrama putra. Remaja tampan itu memaksa untuk masuk ke kerumunan yang amat sesak itu, dan menemukan Kiba.

.

.

.

"... Jawabannya... tidak!" ucap Sai. Wajah Menma memucat seketika. Tubuhnya merinding kerena kuku Sai menggores lehernya. Ia dapat dengan jelas merasakan darahnya mengalir sedikit demi sedikit karena goresan tak dalam itu. Sai membanting tubuh Menma ke tanah dengan keras. Memukulnya dengan membabi buta.

"Bagaimana? Mau minta maaf, Menma?" bisik Sai. Menma memejamkan matanya sambil meringis kesakitan. Kalau dibiarkan, Menma bisa mati.

"CUKUP SAI! LEPASKAN DIA!" Seru Shikamaru. Sai menoleh ke arah Shikamaru dan berjalan mendekatinya. Pemuda berambut hitam itu memegang kerah baju Shikamaru dan berkata kepadanya. "Jangan ikut campur! Kau tahu dia yang memulainya, kan?" Shikamaru terdiam. Pemuda berambut seperti nanas itu melepaskan tangan Sai yang memegang kerah bajunya dengan kasar.

"Hanya karena bicaranya yang kasar. Bukan berarti kau boleh bertindak semena-mena terhadapnya."

"A-apa? Kau bilang apa?"

"Aku bilang... kau tidak boleh bertindak semena-mena."

"KAU—"

"Cukup, Shikamaru. Biarkan Sai bertindak semaunya pada Menma." Ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba. Shikamaru menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan yang meminta penjelasan. "... kau tahu peraturannya, kan? Yang menanglah yang berkuasa." Jelas Sasuke. Pemuda itu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Menma yang hanya berdiri dibantu oleh beberapa remaja lainnya, memandangnya dengan tatapan memelas. "Lepaskan dia. Jangan ada yang membantunya. Biar dia merasakan sendiri akibat dari kecerobohannya." Perintah Sasuke. Para remaja yang tadinya membantu Menma berdiri, melepaskan pegangan mereka. Menma nyaris terjatuh karena tubuhnya yang sudah melemah. Walau bagaimana pun, Sasuke adalah ketua grup B.

"SASUKE!" teriak Shikamaru. Tangannya mengepal kuat. "TEMPAT INI BUKANLAH 'TEMPAT ITU'! SADARLAH! MENMA JUGA MANUSIA!"

Sasuke terdiam. Memandang Shikamaru yang masih sedikit terengah-engah karena berteriak dengan pandangan '_sudah_?' lalu berjalan menuju remaja berambut seperti nanas itu.

"Siapa bilang tempat ini adalah 'tempat itu'?" tanyanya halus. Namun, jelas sekali ada aura mengerikan yang muncul darinya, "Tempat ini jauh berbeda. Tapi, ajaran dari '_mereka'_ benar. Apa kau sudah melupakannya?"

"Sasuke... kau..."

"Jangan melihat ke belakang, Shikamaru. Hanya kau dan aku yang mengetahuinya. Bahkan aku tak yakin Tsunade mengetahui apa saja yang telah kita lewati di tempat itu."

"..."

"Aku tak butuh orang yang lemah. Berusahalah untuk tidak menjadi orang seperti itu. oke?" setelah mengucapkan itu, Sasuke melangkah pergi. Diikuti oleh, Suigetsu dan yang lainnya. Shikamaru hanya terdiam. Remaja itu lalu melirik ke arah Menma yang nampaknya sudah tidak dapat berdiri lagi.

.

Remaja tampan berambut hitam pekat itu melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam ruangan gelap itu. samar-samar ia mendengar seseorang tengah berada di sana. Tanpa ragu, ia mnggerakan tangannya dengan sangat cepat ke arah kanannya dan mencengkram erat tangan seseorang. Ia segera menariknya dan mendorongnya ke arah tembok.

"Siapa kau?" tanyanya tajam.

"Eum... Lalu kau sendiri, s-siapa?" balas orang itu. Naruto terkejut. Otomatis, ia melepaskan orang yang saat ini berada di antara ia dan tembok, begitu mengetahui orang itu adalah seorang gadis.

"Maaf..." gumamnya pelan. Gadis itu tertawa pelan. "Kau sedang apa di sini? Mencari obat?"

"Hng... adakah obat yang dapat menyembuhkan orang yang terluka?"

"Tentu. Tapi dia tidak akan sembuh secepat itu. Tergantung seberapa besar luka yang ia derita." Jelas gadis itu. Naruto berbalik dengan cepat untuk menatap gadis itu, membuat gadis yang berada di depannya sedikit tersentak.

"Bisakah lampunya dinyalakan?" tanyanya cepat. Gadis yang bernama Hinata itu tertawa. Memangnya apa yang bisa di lakukan oleh seorang gadis lemah sepertinya, sehingga remaja laki-laki di depannya terlalu siaga?

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?"

"T-tidak, tidak! Tentu saja lampunya bisa dinyalakan. Tunggu sebentar..."

Ctek!

Lampu itu menyala begitu saja. Kedua remaja berumur 14 tahun itu saling menatap satu sama lain dengan takjub. Naruto terperangah melihat gadis cantik di depannya ini, gadis itu memiliki rambut panjang berwarna indigo yang terlihat sangat lembut dan mata lavender yang... sangat indah. Sedangkan gadis berambut indigo itu merona melihat remaja yang berada di depannya ini. Rambut pirang cerah, mata indah berwarna biru yang meneduhkan, wajah yang tampan dan amat manis, badan yang tegap dan tinggi, serta kulit tan yang terlihat bersinar.

"A-ah... m-maaf." Ucap Hinata terbata begitu sadar ia terlalu menatap Naruto intens. Naruto langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hinata ke arah ramuan-ramuan terjajar rapi.

"Jadi... yang mana obatnya?"

.

Kiba melangkah ke arah Menma. Sesaat remaja berambut hitam itu mengira Kiba yang merupakan musuhnya akan memukulnya. Namun, mata remaja itu melebar begitu melihat apa yang dilakukan Kiba padanya. Kiba Inuzuka, membantunya untuk berdiri.

"K-kena-pa?"

"Jangan banyak bicara. Aku memang tidak menyukaimu. Tapi aku tak bisa diam saja jika temanmu meninggalkanmu." Balas Kiba ketus. "Ta-tapi, kau a-adalah musuh-ku.."

"Apa karena kita musuh, aku harus diam saja?" tanya Kiba. Pemuda itu tersenyum melihat Menma yang terperangah karena ucapannya. Kiba masih ingat dengan jelas, sesaat sebelum pertarungan ini berakhir.

.flash back. On.

"Kiba! Apa yang terjadi?" seru Naruto. Kiba menoleh dan tersenyum. "Oh... hai! Seperti yang kau lihat, Menma sedang bertarung dengan Sai. Sepertinya dia akan kalah." Balas Kiba. Dan tepat setelah itu, Menma terjatuh setelah Sai memukulinya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto. Remaja berambut pirang itu melihat ke arah Menma yang tidak berdaya lalu menatap Kiba dengan pandangan meminta penjelasan. "Sepertinya hanya karena masalah sepele—"

"Bukan itu yang ku maksud." Potong Naruto. Kiba menatap Naruto dengan pandangan heran. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kenapa kau tidak menolongnya, dan malah berdiam di disini?"

"Apa? Tentu saja. Dia itu musuhku. Dia—"

"Apa karena musuh, kau hanya berdiam saja melihatnya dalam kesusahan? Dia juga makhuk hidup, dapat merasakan kesakitan, dapat menangis, dan tak dapat hidup tanpa orang lain. Sadarlah sebelum terlambat."

.

Kiba tertawa kecil, saat mengingatnya. Lucu juga ucapan bocah bermata biru itu. tapi... kemana anak itu?

'_Apa karena musuh, kau hanya berdiam diri saja saat melihatnya dalam kesusahan?'_

"Haha..."

"K-kau kenapa...?" tanya Menma. Remaja itu mulai takut dengan Kiba yang tahu-tahu tertawa dengan sendirinya. "Tidak... kenapa anak itu justru malah tidak ikut membantu, ya?"

"Ha?"

Kedua remaja itu berjalan menuju asrama laki-laki grup A. Sedangkan Nagato dan Yahiko yang akan meminta Sai untuk melepaskan Menma. Hanya dalam waktu kurang dari 1 menit, kedua pemuda itu sampai di kamar Kiba. Kiba segera meletakan Menma di kasur, dan bersiap untuk pergi.

"Mau kemana?"

"Mengambil obat untukmu."

.

.

.

Kiba melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang ramuan obat. Pintu ruangan itu terbuka, mengatakan bahwa di dalam sana ada orang. Dengan mengendap-endap, remaja itu mencoba melihat siapa orang yang berada di sana.

"Hinata-chan?" gumamnya secara tak sadar. Gadis berambut indigo itu menoleh mendapati namanya disebut. "Kiba-kun? Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Kiba melangkah masuk, dan berdiri di samping Hinata. "Mencari obat untuk orang yang terluka." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum lembut. Hinata tertawa kecil, "Kenapa banyak sekali orang yang mencari obat itu, ya?" gumamnya pelan.

"Ha? Kau bilang apa, Hinata?"

"Ah... t-tidak. Ini..." Hinata memberikan ramuan itu pada Kiba, sambil tersenyum manis. Kiba yang melihatnya, ikut tersenyum. "Ada apa? Kau terlihat senang hari ini..."

"T-tidak... aku baru saja bertemu dengan seseorang, dia meminta ramuan obat untuk orang yang terluka." Ujar Hinata dengan wajah yang merah padam. Kiba mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata, dan menatapnya tajam. "Siapa?"

Deg!

Plaaakkk! Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi Kiba dengan mulusnya. "JANGAN DEKAT-DEKAT, BODOH! SUDAH SANA PERGI!" teriak Hinata dengan Ooc-nya.

.

"Aw..." Kiba masih meringis karena tamparan Hinata di pipinya tadi. Tamparan gadis itu cukup keras untuk ukuran seorang gadis bertubuh kecil seperti Hinata. Gadis itu memang cukup kecil dibandingkan dengan gadis seumurannya yang lain. Makanya, Kiba selalu memanggilnya dengan sebutan kecil saat mereka masih belia. Namun, sekarang semuanya telah berubah. Semenjak ia berulang tahun yang ke-14, ia mulai menyadari perasaannya pada Hinata.

Perlahan, senyum manis terukir di bibir Kiba. Apa mungkin... orang yang Hinata maksud, orang yang membuatnya bahagia hari ini adalah dia? Ah... rasanya senang jika itu benar.

Langkah Kiba berhenti tepat di depan pintu kamarnya, karena sebuah suara. "Minumlah. Kau akan membaik jika meminum ini." Ujar suara itu. Kiba tahu dengan pasti, pemilik suara itu. Naruto. Apa jangan-jangan, remaja yang dimaksud Hinata adalah...

Prang!

"Siapa itu?" tanya Naruto. Ia dengan siaga berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya perlahan. Kosong. Tidak ada siapa pun. Yang ia lihat hanya pecahan kaca botol ramuan, serta cairan ramuan yang sama dengan yang diambilnya tadi, berserakan di lantai.

Siapa? Yang berdiri di sana tadi?

.

.

.

"Hoaaaammm..." Kiba menguap. Remaja mengusap matanya, kemudian melihat sekeliling. Seluruh kamar yang saat ini sedang ia tempati sekarang sudah bersih. Terkejut dengan apa yang ia dapati, ia pun menengok kesekelilingnya. Kosong. Di mana kedua makhluk yang semalam tidur di sana?

"Sudah bangun?" tanya seseorang. Kiba menoleh, mendapati seorang remaja yang sudah memakai seragam barunya dengan rapi. Remaja itu berjalan mendekati Kiba yang hanya diam saja di kasur.

"Cepat bersiap! Sebentar lagi bel berbunyi. Kau harus—"

"Apa semalam kau datang ke ruang ramuan obat?" potong Kiba tiba-tiba. Naruto memasang tatapan heran pada teman sekamarnya. "Hm... kenapa?"

"Apa kau bertemu dengan seorang gadis?"

"... kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?" Kiba terdiam. Menatap wajah Naruto yang menampakan keseriusan.

"Ah... tidak! Hari ini ujan fisik, kan?" senyum. Memaksakan senyum untuk yang kedua kalinya. Kiba tidak peduli siapa yang disukai Hinata, yang terpenting...

Apakah ia bisa berharap?

"Sudahlah, sana mandi! Menma sedang mengambil pakaiannya di asrama grup B. Dia akan pindah ke grup kita. Kita duluan saja."

"Kesana? Sendirian?!"

"Tidak. Yahiko dan Nagato yang mengantarnya."

"Oh... baiklah! Aku akan bersiap-siap!"

.

.

.

"Ujian kali ini akan memakan waktu sampai besok sore. Masing-masing membuat grup yang berisikan 5 orang, kalian harus berusaha untuk pergi ke puncak sampai batas waktu. Peserta yang gagal sampai, akan diberi nilai minus dariku." Ujar Anko-sensei. Semua terdiam.

Cuma itu? hanya begitu saja?

Semuanya bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Tumben sekali Anko-sensei memberikan ujian yang mudah pada mereka.

"Hwahahaha... mudah sekali ujiannya!" Kiba tertawa pertama, disusul oleh tawa-tawa kecil yang lain. Anko-sensei menatap Kiba tajam, membuat bulu-bulu kecil remaja itu berdiri.

"Hm... baguslah, Inuzuka-san. Kalau begitu kau pasti akan cepat menyelesaikannya..." ujar Anko. Ucapan dan ekspresi yang ia tunjukan sangat bertolak belakang. Sambil tersenyum iblis, Anko mendekatkan dirinya pada remaja bertato segitiga itu dan berbisik.

"... ya, kan?"

GLEK!

"Ah...Anko-sensei! Lebih baik segera kita mulai ujian ini... aku sudah tak sabar!" Kiba mengalihkan percakapan sambil berbalik dan berjalan menuju Naruto dan Menma. "Menyebalkan..." gumamnya nyaris tak terdengar. "Dasar payah..." Menma menggerutu, membuat 4 buah sudut siku-siku di dahi Kiba.

"Apaaaa?!"

"Kau payah, penakut!"

"Payah? YANG BENAR SAJA! JADI ITU UCAPAN TERIMA KASIHMU SETELAH AKU MENYELAMATKANMU?!"

"Jujur saja... sebenarnya kau sangat terlambat menolongku."

"APAAA?! AYO KITA SELESAIKAN SEKARANG!"

"OKEEE!" keduanya memukul-mukuli satu sama lain, terkadang salah satu dari mereka, menaruh kepala yang lain di ketiaknya. Naruto hanya tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"DIAM!" seru Anko. Kiba dan Menma berhenti bergerak masih dengan posisi hidung Kiba yang ditarik ke atas oleh Menma, dan kepala Menma yang berada di ketiak Kiba. Keduanya saling pandang. Raut wajah mereka berubah datar begitu menyadari hal yang mereka lakukan ini tidak penting. Hingga akhirnya, keduanya melepaskan satu sama lain dengan sungkan.

"Silahkan buat grup secepatnya. Yang tidak mendapat grup atau kekurangan orang, akan didiskualifikasi. Mulai... SEKARANG!" mendengar aba-aba dari Anko yang mendadak itu, para siswa maupun para siswi, segera berlari-lari tak karuan untuk mencari kelompok.

"Kita akan sekelompok dengan siapa?" tanya Kiba. Remaja itu merasa mereka—Kiba, Naruto, dan Menma—tidak memiliki teman yang bisa diajak berkelompok. Setelah melingak-linguk sebentar, akhirnya remaja itu menemukan 2 orang aneh yang ia kenal. Yahiko dan Nagato. Ha-ah... Bagaimana ia bisa melupakan mereka?

"HOIIIIII! YAHIKOOOO! NAGATOOOO! SINIIII!" teriaknya. Yahiko dan Nagato menoleh. Raut wajah mereka berdua berubah senang ketika melihat Kiba, Naruto, dan Menma. Itu artinya, jika mereka bergabung, grup itu akan menjadi lengkap.

"Haiii... ayo bergabung!" ajak Nagato, sambil berangkulan dengan senyam senyum sendiri."Memang itu mau kami!" Kiba dan Menma mengangguk. Keduanya saling menatap.

"Jangan mengikutiku, bodoh!"

"Kau yang mengikutiku."

"Tidak bisa. Kau yang mengikutiku."

"Aku yang duluan bicara 0,1 detik sebelum kau. Jadi kau yang mengikutiku, tahu!" keduanya kembali beradu mulut. Naruto hanya tersenyum memndangi kedua orang yang baru menjadi temannya kemarin. Kemudian, remaja itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah dimana seorang gadis berambut indigo tengah berbincang dengan kawannya.

Gadis itu menoleh. Menatap Naruto yang menatapnya. Naruto tidak tahu mengapa wajah Hinata langsung memerah begitu melihatnya. Apa dia menahan tawa? Apa ada sesuatu di wajahnya? Atau... dia tersipu? Ia rasa, jawaban pertama lebih masuk akal. Mana mungkin gadis itu memperhatikannya, apalagi... tersipu? Haha.. tidak mungkin.

"Hoi, ujian sudah dimulai. Ayo!" ajak Kiba. "Oh.. baiklah." Naruto segera berlari melewati Kiba, dan berjalan beriringan dengan yang lain. Kiba masih diam di tempat. Menatap Hinata yang sedang melihat ke arahnya.

"Hinata-chan!" Kiba melambaikan tangan. Hinata tersenyum sambil menatap ke arahnya. Bukan. Bukan ke arahnya, tapi...

Kiba mengikuti arah pandang Hinata. Bukan dia yang dilihat oleh gadis Hyuuga itu, tapi...

Naruto. Namikaze Naruto.

.

Tbc.

Maaf ceritanya aneh... ini hanya sebah cerita karangan saya. Awalnya ceritanya pake tokoh sendiri, tapi karena pengen saya masukin ke fanfiction jadinya tokohnya diganti. Makanya banyak yang Ooc.(soalnya author maksain tokohnya ke tokoh Naruto).

Di sini Naruto itu penyihir api, Kiba: es, Sai: kayu, Menma: bumi, Sasuke: petir, dll (nanti dijelasin, kok)

Kalau ceritanya gak jelas atau masih misteri, itu artinya saya sengaja (sok misterius#plak)

Kalau merasa fic ini perlu dilanjutin, silahkan review:p

Arigatou gozaimasu minna!

Review please!


	2. Chapter 2: Kyuubi no Kurama

**Namikaze Naruto: A Fire Sorcerer Adventure**

By: Cmina-chan Namiuzukage

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: Ooc, aneh, gaje, amatiran, typo, gak nyambung, dll.

Genre: fantasy, friendship, romance, humor, dll.

Rated: T

Chapter 2: Kyuubi no Kurama

.

.

.

Srek srek.

Bunyi semak-semak itu membuat Naruto menoleh seketika. Tidak seperti yang ia bayangkan, tempat ujian ini benar-benar seperti hutan yang tak pernah dijelajahi oleh manusia. Sudah 3 jam mereka berputar-putar di tempat itu untuk mencari jalan keluar. Namun, nihil. Bahkan, mereka sama sekali tidak bertemu dengan siswa lainnya.

"Siapa di sana?" tanyanya tajam. Kiba, Menma, Yahiko, dan Nagato menoleh. Melihat Naruto dengan pandangan heran. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Naruto?" Kiba angkat bicara.

"Sstt... diamlah, Kiba!" titah Naruto. Remaja berambut pirang itu melangkah perlahan-lahan ke arah suara yang tadi didengarnya. Dengan sedikit ragu, ia mengintip. Terlihat sessok makhluk gaib mirip rubah—memang— sedang berjalan ke arah mereka, jaraknya cukup jauh. Makhluk gaib itu lebih besar dari ukuran rubah normal, ia memiliki bulu lebat berwarna orange dan sesuatu berwarna merah yang menyelimutinya, mata yang berwarna merah darah, kuku-kuku yang sangat tajam, sera gigi-gigi yang runcing.

"Ada apa Na—" ucapan Kiba berhenti, ketika kedua matanya menangkap sesosok makhluk buas yang mirip dengan seekor rubah tengah berjalan ke arah mereka. "R-rubahnya... be-besar sekali... h-hahaha..." ucapnya terbata sambil tertawa garing pada Naruto.

"I-itu adalah, K-Kyuubi. K-kenapa ia ada di sini? Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Menma. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir di pelipisnya. Naruto dan Kiba mengangkat bahu mereka. "Ha-ah... kalian menyebalkan!" seru Menma. Lupa akan keberadaan Kyuubi di depannya.

Cling! Tatapan mata Kyuubi menajam, seakan ia menyadari keberadaan Naruto, Kiba, dan Menma. Dengan cepat ia, menghilang ke semak-semak.

"Sepertinya ia menyadari keberadaan kita, dan berlari karena takut denganku... hahahaha!"

Krik. Krik. Krik. Naruto dan Menma memandang Kiba dengan raut wajah datar begitu mendengar ucapan Kiba. "Apa?" tanya Kiba. Naruto dan Menma memutar bola mata mereka, dan mengalihkan pandangan mata mereka ke arah depan.

Set!

Tiba-tiba, tanpa diduga, Kyuubi itu meloncat ke arah mereka dengan mulut yang menganga lebar, hendak memakan mereka.

"Aaaaaaaakkkkhhhhhh!" 3 remaja itu berteriak serempak. Naruto dan Menma segera menghindar dari serangan Kyuubi, sedangkan Kiba membuat sebuah perisai es di depannya. Kyuubi terlempar cukup jauh, dan menyebabkan kepalanya tebentur oleh pohon. Makhluk itu mencoba bangkit, dan kembali memasang posisi.

"Grrrrrrrrr!" ia menggeram. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas, da menganga. Tiba-tiba di atas mulutnya, terbentuk suatu gumpalan, seperti bola berwarna hitam pekat.

"A-apa itu? apa yang kau keluarkan dari mulutmu?" tanya Naruto terbata. Shock dengan apa yang ia lihat.

"Ini adalah chakraku, bodoh!" balas Kyuubi. Naruto terdiam sejenak. Sesaat kemudian ia menatap Menma dengan pandangan berbinar-binar. "Hebat! Dia bisa bicara, lho!"

Krik. Krik. Krik.

"TENTU SAJA! DIA ITU KYUUBIIIIIII, NARUTO! KYUBIIIIII!" teriak Menma penuh penekanan. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya mengapa ada orang seperti Naruto yang sama sekali tidak tahu tentang Kyuubi? Kyuubi itu adalah legenda!

"Habislah kalian, bocah! Gyahahaha!" gumpalan chakra Kyuubi membesar. Sebentar lagi Kyuubi akan melemparkannya. Namun, perkataan polos Naruto menghentikannya.

"Bisa ajari aku?"

"Ha?"

"Aku ingin tuan Kyuubi mau mengajariku tentang apa namanya Chatra."

"..." diam Kyuubi hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan Naruto. Perlahan, gumpalan hitam di atasnya menghilang. "Kau bilang apa, bocah?"

"Tolong ajari aku chatra itu! kumohon! Kau boleh mengambil nyawaku setelah aku mendapatkan kekuatan, balas dendam, menikah, punya anak, menimang cucu, makan ramen sepuasnya, dan... sampai aku tua! Kau boleh mengambil nyawaku setelahnya!"

Hening. Kiba dan Menma menatap cengo Naruto. Sepertnya permintaan Naruto terlalu berlebihan.

"Gyahahahaahahaaa! Dasar bocah! Berani sekali kau meminta sesuatu dengan cara seperti itu... khukhukhu! Dasar bodoh!" Kyuubi tertawa. Ia sampai memegang perutnya, sakit karena tertawa. Naruto menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Kesal karena ditertawakan. "Jadi... kau mau mengajariku chatra, tidak?" tanya Naruto kesal. Kyuubi kembai tertawa. Sekarang ia sampai menangis dan berguling-guling. "Ahahahhahahaaa!"

Ctek! Urat kesabaran Naruto putus, aura kegelapan nampak muncul darinya. Sekujur tubuh Kyuubi tiba-tiba merinding. "o-oke, oke! Baiklah! Aku akan mengajarkanmu tentang Chakra!"

"Benarkah itu, ttebayo? Ups—" Naruto menutup mulutnya sendiri. Kelepasan mengatakan kata yang sering ia ucapkan dulu. Kata yang ia ucapkan saat ia masih di kota kecil Uzushio. Kata yang ia dan Naruko ucapkan saat senang, ia dattebayo dan Naruko dattebane—mengikuti Kushina.

Naruko... Kushina...

Deg! Jantungnya tiba-tiba terasa sakit. Ingatan dimana ia berlari ke rumahnya untuk menyelamatkan ibu dan adik kecilnya kembali. "Ugh..." dengan susah payah ia mencoba menggenggam erat liontin perak itu. Menggenggamnya dengan kedua tanganya. Berusaha menghilangkan ingatan itu.

Set!

"Oii, kau kenapa Naruto?" tersadar. Naruto menatap ketiga makhluk di hadapannya yang menatapnya dengan khawatir. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa setelah Kyuubi memegangnya, tiba-tiba ia merasa tenang?

"Aliran chakramu kacau. Seperti terkena genjutsu. Apa ada sesuatu yang kau pikirkan terus menerus? Apa setiap malam kau tidak bisa tidur nyenyak?" tanya Kyuubi beruntun. Naruto hanya bisa mengangguk, "i-iya."

"Hm.. nanti malam, berlatihlah denganku tentang chakra!"

"Benarkah itu? kau akan mangajariku tentang chatra?"

"Ya... lagipula bukan chatra, tetapi chakra!"

"Arigatou gozaimasu, kyuubi-san! Tapi... bagaimana caranya kita berlatih bersama?"

"Hm... bagaimana, ya? Bagaimana kalau..."

.

.

.

"Hey.."

"Oii..."

"Hey!"

"SASUKEEE!" teriak Suigetsu. Napasnya terengah-engah, wajahnya merah padam karena amarah. Sasuke membuka mata, sedikit mengganti posisi tidurnya, "Apa?"

"Sampai kapan kita mau manunggu di sini?" tanya Suigetsu. Grup mereka yang terdiri dari Sasuke, Suigetsu, Shikamaru, juugo, dan Sai sejak 3 jam yang lalu hanya berdiam diri di bawah sebuah pohon yang sangat besar. Entah apa yang di pkirkan Sasuke.

"Entahlah." Mendengar jawaban super singkat Sasuke, Suigetsu menghela napas. Remaja bergigi tajam itu kemudian menatap Shikamaru—meminta jawaban. Shikamaru hanya memejamkan matanya, kemudian bersandar di pohon. "Aku tidak tahu!"

"Baiklah! Terserah kalian saja! Aku mau tidur!"

"Hn..."

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

Heni—

Braaakkk! Sebuah pohon besar dilempar ke arah mereka. Sasuke, Suigetsu, Shikamaru, Sai, dan Juugo refleks menghindar dengan cepat, dan langsung memasang posisi siaga.

"Sial! Siapa itu?!" umpat Suigetsu. Tiba-tiba tanpa terduga, sebuah suara seruling yang melengking terdengar. Suara itu terdengar sangat menyakitkan di telinga Sasuke dan yang lainnya.

Set!

Semua menjadi gelap di mata Sasuke. Tidak ada yang terlihat olehnya. Dimana ini? Genjutsu?

Batz! Tiba-tiba lehernya dicekik oleh sebuah rantai. Tubuhnya pun juga terlilit oleh rantai yang sama. "Sasuke? Apa itu kau? Sasuke... apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Cepat kau balaskan dendam kami pada anikimu, Sasuke! Sasuke... Sasuke! SASUKEEE!" suara itu terdengar. Sasuke tahu pasti, suara siapa itu. Suara Kaa-sannya yang sudah mati, Mikoto. Pengguna genjutsu ini pasti tahu tentang masa lalunya, tapi...siapa?

"Siapa kau?" tanya Sasuke tajam. Tak ada jawaban. "Beraninya mencampuri urusanku. Ck, tak akan ku ampuni!" mata onyx Sasuke berubah warna menjadi merah, saringan.

Cling! Mata Sasuke perlahan terbuka, ia sudah mematahkan genjutsu itu dengan saringan miliknya. Dilihatnya,orang-orang yang berstatus temannya—Sasuke tak menganggap mereka teman— yang sedang bertarung melawan Jirobo, Tayuya, Kidomaru, Sakon, Kimimaro, dan... Orochimaru? Apa yang pria itu lakukan disini? Semestinya ia tidak diperbolehkan masuk ke sini selagi ujian berlangsung.

"Orochimaru?" kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut Sasuke. Orochimaru tersenyum. "Sasuke-kun... aku berencana mengajakmu untuk ikut bersamaku pergi dari sini. Bagaimana?"

"Cih... simpan baik-baik keinginanmu! Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik."

"Khukhukhu! Sudah ku duga kau akan mengatakan itu.. biar kuperjelas, aku akan memberimu kekuatan untuk membunuhnya..."

"—Uchiha Itachi."

Deg! Tawaran... untuk membunuhnya? Membunuh Uchiha Itachi?

Telapak tangan Sasuke membentuk kepalan. Marah. "Jangan sebut nama itu di depanku. Aku tidak butuh kekuatan darimu.. aku akan membunuhnya tanpa bantuan dari siapapun!"

"Khukhukhu.. hwahahahahah! Dengan apa? Dengan kekuatanmu saat ini?" Sasuke terdiam. Ucapan Orochimaru saat ini membuat harga dirinya terinjak-injak. "Kau..."

"Apa? Kau juga merasakannya, kan? Kekuatanmu masih jauh dibandingkan dengan Itachi. Khukhukhu... pikirkan itu baik-baik, Sasuke-kun! Ayo!" sedetik kemudian, pria ular aneh ini menghilang dari hadapan mereka berlima.

"Hah... dasar pengecut! Kau baik-baik saja, Sasuke?" tanya Suigetsu. Sasuke tak menjawab, ia langsung berjalan mendahului Suigetsu, Shikamaru, Sai, dan Juugo begitu saja.

"Oii, kau mau kemana, Sasuke?" Sasuke berhenti tanpa menoleh,

"Kita selesaikan ujian ini." Jawabnya.

.

.

.

"HAAAAA? MASUK KE TUBUHKU?! YANG BENAR SAJA!" Naruto berteriak histeris. Kiba dan Menma menutup telinga mereka. Suara remaja di depan mereka ini, kalau didengar baik-baik ternyata benar-benar cempreng.

"Hm, baiklah kalau kau tidak mau. Aku bisa masuk ke sesuatu yang lain! cepat lakukan seperti yang ku perintahkan tadi!"

"B-baik, sensei!" entah sejak kapan Kyuubi menjadi seorang guru, Kyuubi sendiri pun tidak tahu. Entah apa yang merasukinya untuk berbaik hati mengajarkan chakra pada Naruto. Yang jelas, ia cukup tertarik dengan bocah ini.

Naruto mulai melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Kyuubi. Ia mengulurkan telapak tangannya pada Kyuubi, dan kemudian Kyuubi menempelkan telapak tangannya yang besar ke telapak tangan kecil Naruto. Setelah itu Kyuubi akan menyalurkan chakranya agar masuk ke tubuh Naruto.

'Hey, buka matamu, bocah!' titah Kyuubi. Naruto membuka matanya perlahan. Dilihatnya tempat yang serba putih itu. Keren! Tapi, ini di mana?, pikirnya.

'Ini adalah tempat dimana pikiran kita terhubung. Nah, cepat buat perjanjiannya!' ujar Kyuubi lagi. "Ehhhh... kau bisa membaca pikiranku, Kyuubi?!" tanya Naruto. Remaja itu mengacungkan jarinya ke arah Kyuubi. Kyuubi nyengir. "Tentu lagipula namaku Kurama. Kau juga bisa membaca pikiranku.."

"Hm... begitu, ya! Kurama..."

"Sudahlah... cepat kita buat perjanjiannya! Tandai gulungan ini. Tuliskan nama lengkapmu dengan darahmu, "

Naruto melakukan apa yang Kurama perintahkan. Ia menggigit jarinya, dan menuliskan namanya di gulungan itu. Setelah selesai, ia memandang Kyuubi dengan polos. "Lalu?"

"Kau punya sesuatu yang bisa ku tempati tidak? Misalnya seperti... cincin, gelang—"

"Kalung. Aku punya sebuah liontin." Potong Naruto. "Ya, ya, itu juga boleh... berikan kalungnya!" Naruto melepaskan liontinnya dan memberikannya pada Kurama.

Hap!

Kurama mengatupkan tangannya di depan dadanya, dan tiba-tiba...

Boofff! Kyuubi menghilang. Sepertinya makhluk itu sudah masuk ke dalam liontin itu. tanpa ragu-ragu, Naruto mengambil liontin itu dan memakainya lagi.

Set! Kesadarannya kembali. Ia membuka matanya secara perlahan-lahan. Dilihatnya Menma dan Kiba yang berada tepat di depan wajahnya. "Hey, dia bangun." Ujar Kiba. Menma mengangguk-angguk. "Sepertinya begitu..."

"Kalau dilihat-lihat, wajah sombongnya ini tidak terlihat sombong, juga!"

"Hm... waktu pertama melihat, aku juga menganggapnya orang yang sombong, tapi ternyata cukup baik."

"Ya, dia juga cukup tampan"

"Ya, dia juga cukup pintar, tapi pengetahuannya payah!"

"Dia juga—"

"Bisakah kalian menghentikan itu? jangan mengataiku di hadapanku!" ucap Naruto sarkastik. Remaja itu sedikit tersinggung dengan kata 'cukup' yang keluar dari mulut kedua remaja di depannya.

"Hehe,,, maaf! Ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan!" ujar Kiba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Iya! Kita harus sampai secepatnnya!" sambung Menma. "Ngomong-ngomong... Yahiko dan Nagato kemana, ya?"

"Ada yang mencari kami?" tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara dari atas. Naruto, Kiba, dan Menma mendongak. Terlihat sebuah burung raksasa sedang terbang tepat di atas mereka. Dan mereka cukup terkejut, melihat Yahiko dan Nagato berada di atas burung itu. Sepertinya, kedua remaja itulah yang menjadi penunggangnya.

Burung itu turun ke bawah. Hendak membawa Naruto, Kiba, dan Menma untuk naik ke atasnya. "Ayooo!" ajak Nagato dengan alis yang berkedut-kedut dan senyuman aneh seperti Jiraiya-sensei. Menyombongkan diri.

"Yeeiiii! Ayo naik!" seru Naruto, Kiba, dan Menma serempak. Mereka berpegangan pada orang yang berada di depan mereka.

Lalu... bagaimana dengan Yahiko yang duduk paling depan?

Semua menoleh ke depan. Menatap apa yang Yahiko pegang.

"Taraaaa!" ujar Yahiko menunjukan kedua tangannya yang bebas, tak memegang apa-apa. Sedetik kemudian, burung yang mereka tunggangi menabrak sebuah pohon besar, disertai dengan teriakan 5 orang remaja.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKHHHHHHHH!"

.

"Aww!" Kiba meringis kesakitan sambil menatap Yahiko. Yahiko hanya menampilkan senyum lima jarinya ke arah Kiba. Yang benar saja. Gara-gara remaja berambut orange itu, pakaian mereka sekarang comprang-campring.

"Mangap!" ujar Yahiko sambil mengatupkan tangannya. "Yang benar 'maaf', Yahiko!" ujar Nagato membenarkan. "Oh... hehe... benar! maaf..."

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu, ketua! Baka!" ujar Kiba lagi. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada direksi lain. "Bukan salah ketua, kok! Burungnya kecapekan.." bela Nagato.

"Salah siapa burungnya kecapekan?" Menma ikutan nimbrung. Nagato memeras otaknya. Tadi ia dan Yahiko sempat bertarung dengan burungnya.

.Flashback. On.

"Itu dia!" ucap Yahiko bersemangat. Nagato tersenyum, akhinya mereka menemukannya juga. "Ayo langsung saja. Ajak dia menjadi patner kita! Pake cara halus, ya!" ujar Yahiko. Nagato mengangguk. Kedua remaja itu segera mendatangi makhluk yang seperti burung itu. "Wahai burung aneh... maukah kau menjadi teman kami?" tanya Yahiko. Kelopak mata sang burung membuka, menampilkan mata hijau yang tajam. "Apa yang kau lakukan di depan hidungku, bocah?"

"Mengajakmu untuk menjadi patner kami." Jawab Yahiko sambil menunjukan senyumnya.

"Ha?"

"Ya, kami ingin agar tuan burung mau ikut kami, dan mengantar kami setiaaaaaaaaapppp hari." Seru Nagato. Makhluk itu terdiam. Berpikir. Berapa lama itu?

"AAARRRRRGGGGHHHH! KAU MEMBUATKU MUAK BOCAH! DASAR BOCAH INGUSAN!"

Ctek! Urat kesabaran Yahiko putus. "Apa kau bilang? Ingusan?" tanyanya horror.

"Iya, memangnya kena—" ucapan makhluk itu terputus. Tiba-tiba kepalanya sudah dipegang oleh Yahiko dan dicelup-keluarkan ke air yang entah datang dari mana.

"Ayoo, cepat minta maaf!" titahnya. "Baiklah, ma—" ucapan makhluk itu kembali terputus begitu ia dicelupkan ke dalam air lagi. Dan begitulah seterusnya.

.Flashback. off.

"Aku rasa gara-gara Yahiko!" jawab Nagato dengan polosnya. Yahiko memicingkan matanya ke arah Nagato. "Mulut ember!" ucapnya. Nagato memadsang wajah cemberut. Dia 'kan cuma ngomong seadanya.

"Sudahlah, ayo berangkat! Hari suda sore!" ajak Naruto. Semua mengangguk. Terpaksa, Yahiko harus menghentikan pertengkarannya dengan Nagato. Ia menggunakan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya untuk menunjuk ke arah matanya sendiri, kemudian menunjuk ke arah mata Nagato. Entah apa maksudnya melakukan itu.

.

—Namikaze Naruto: A Fire Sorcerer Adventure—

.

.

Naruto, dan yang lainnya melangkahkan kaki mereka masing-masing. Menelusuri hutan itu untuk mencari jalan keluar. Langkah mereka terhenti, ketika mata mereka menangkap sosok Sasuke, Suigetsu, Shikamaru, Juugo, dan Sai.

"Ka-kalian?"

.

.

Tbc.

.

.

Terima kasih telah membaca.

Minta reviewnya, ya! Saya juga minta saran dan kritikan yang membangun.

Reviewnya please!


	3. Chapter 3: Rival!

**Namikaze Naruto: A fire Sorcerer Adventure**

**.**

**.**

By: Cmina-chan Namiuzukage

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: Ooc, gaje, aneh, gak nyambung, humor garing, abal, dll.

Genre: fantasy, friendship, romance, humor, dll.

Rated: T

Chapter 3: Rival!

.

.

"Sa-Sasuke?" tanya Kiba tak percaya dengan siapa yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Ck, repot juga kalau a harus berurusan dengan orang yang suka bertarung sepert Sasuke. Apalagi, kalau ia harus melawan teman-teman Sasuke juga.

"Wah, wah, ada yang menarik, nih!" ujar Suigetsu. Lumayan juga, setelah bosan tidak melakukan apa-apa selama 4 jam. Suigetsu mendekat, menunjuk Kiba dengan jari tengahnya, "Ayo bertarung, Inuzuka!" ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

"Ck..." Kiba tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Menerima tantangan Suigetsu yang jauh lebih hebat darinya, atau memilih kabur dan menjatuhkan harga dirinya sebagai seorang laki-laki.

Ck... sial! Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"Biar aku saja!" ucap Yahiko lantang. Remaja itu maju selangkah lebih depan dari Kiba. Ia merasa, tanggung jawabnya sebagai ketua untuk melindungi teman-temannya lebih besar dibandingkan dengan keselamatan dirinya sendiri.

"Hm... boleh juga." Ujar Suigetsu. Ia melipat lengan bajunya sampai siku, dan merenggangkan tiubuhnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku juga akan memilih lawan." Ujar Sai sambil tersenyum. Melirik-lirik mana yang akan ia pilih sebagai lawan. Menma? Noo, terlalu membosankan. Kiba? Hm... tidak. Nagato? Apa kemampuan si cengeng itu? lalu... pemuda berambut pirang itu, kalau tak salah ia anak baru. Hm... bolehlah...

"Kau! Yang berambut pirang! Jadilah lawanku!" ujar Sai sambil menunjuk Naruto. Naruto melirik ke belakang, tidak ada siapa-siapa. Apa mungkin, maksud remaja berambut hitam itu adalah dirinya?

"Aku?" tanya Naruto polos. Sai mengangguk. Naruto hendak berjalan mendekati Sai, apabila Yahiko tak menghentikannya. "Jangan, Naruto! Biar aku yang menyelesaikannya. Ini tugasku sebagai ketua." Ujarnya. Remaja berambut orange itu melangkah ke arah Sai, dan berhenti tepat di hadapannya.

"Kita buat peraturan. Pertama, aku yang akan melawan Suigetsu, siapapun diantara aku dan Suigetsu yang kalah, akan di gantikan dengan pemain dari grup yang kalah, sedangkan pemain yang menang akan tetap bertarung, sampai ia kalah. Lalu... akan terus berlangsung, sampai salah satu dari grup kehabisan pemain. Mengerti?" jelas Yahiko panjang lebar. Kiba mengerutkan keningnya, begitu pula Naruto. Sedangkan Nagato takjub, dengan kecerdasan Yahiko yang terbilang jarang. Dan Menma? Ia hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, tanda ia mengerti. Namun, apakah ia benar-benar mengerti?

"Tunggu, tunggu! Apa maksudnya? Aku tak paham!" ujar Kiba.

"Benar! Kau terlalu cepat menjelaskan, Yahiko!" sambung Naruto. Yahiko menghela napas. 'Susahnya, jadi orang pintar.' Batinnya narsis.

"Hm... baiklah. Aku setuju. Bagaimana denganmu, Sasuke?" tanya Suigetsu, meminta persetujuan dari sang ketua."Hn... aku juga setuju." Jawab Sasuke.

"Tunggu! Kami masih tak paham!" seru Kiba dan Naruto berbarengan. Manma dengan segera langsung merangkul keduanya, dan menjelaskan apa yang ia ketahui—Menma sebenarnya juga tak paham.

"Baik. Ayo mulai!" ajak Suigetsu. Keduanya memang sama-sama pengguna sihir air. Namun, teknik dan kekuatan yang diajarkan pada mereka jauh berbeda.

Suigetsu langsung berlari ke arah Yahiko, kemudian menendangnya secara brutal. Yahiko terus saja menghindari serangan bertubi-tubi Suigetsu, ia sesekali mengambil kesempatan untuk menjatuhkan Suigetsu dengan menendangnya di kaki, namun... gagal.

Duakkk! Dengan tenaga yang cukup keras, Suigetsu berhasil menendang lengan kanan Yahiko, membuat remaja berambut orange itu meringis kesakitan. Tentunya, bukan bagian itu yang Suigetsu incar, yang ia incar adalah bagian leher Yahiko.

"S-sial..aku lengah.." Yahiko bergumam pelan. Ia kemudian berlari ke arah Suigetsu, dan menendang lengan kiri Suigetsu. Membuatnya terlempar ke pohon besar di belakangnya. Harus Suigetsu akui, tenaga Yahiko sangat besar, sampai bisa membuatnya terpental sejauh itu. Namun...

"Kheh.. meleset, ya?" ejek Suigetsu. Yahiko tersenyum. "Iya, tadinya aku hanya mengincar kakimu, tapi karena kau bergerak, jadi yang terkena seranganku adalah lenganmu... hampir saja aku jantungan, kukira aku mengenai dadamu..." ujarnya polos. Kiba cengo.

"Kheh... jangan meremehkanku! Bertarunglah dengan serius! HYAAAAAA!" Suigetsu kembali menyerang, ia menyerang dengan jurus air level 2-nya. Tiba-tiba, muncul bola-bola air yang kemudian menyerang Yahiko. Yahiko membuat sebuah lapisan air sebagai perisai. Ia tak menyangka, bola-bola air itu langsung meledak begitu mengenai lapisan air-nya, membuat lapisan air itu hancuri dan membuat Yahiko terpental cukup jauh. Kemudian bola-bola air lainnya menyerangnya, ia terus-terusan menghindari bola-bola yang sangat banyak itu. hingga akhirnya, 2 buah bola air mengenai kakinya. Tak cukup dengan itu, Suigetsu kembali menyerang Yahiko dengan jurus air level 3-nya, yaitu menjadikan air seperti sebuah gelembung air yang tidak bisa ditembus begitu saja. Mengunci remaja itu di dalam gelambung yang tak berisikan udara—atau mungkin, tidak dapat disebut gelembung, ya?

Yahiko kembali merutuki dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana mungkin, ia bisa selengah itu? dengan pukulannya ia berusaha menghancurkan gelembung itu. namun, hasilnya... nihil. Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan di dalam sana. Napasnya pun semakin menipis.

Maaf teman-teman, sepertinya... a-ku... ti-dak...

"HYAAAAA! RASAKAN INIII!" tanpa diduga, Naruto dan Kiba menyerang Suigetsu. Api, dan es saling bercampur. Mengenai wajah Suigetsu dengan telak. "Hahaha... ayo kita bantu Yahiko, Naruto!" Kiba segera berlari menuju Yahiko, diikuti Naruto

"Oke! Dengan pelajaran singkat dari Kurama, aku rasa kita bisa menolongnya!" ujar Naruto dengan percaya dirinya.

.Flashback. On.

"Jadi, begini... kalau salah satu dari kita kalah, maka yang lain akan dihukum. Tapi, karena ini satu lawan satu, itu artinya... kita hanya boleh memukul lawan, saat Yahiko tidak melakukan apapun, begitu..." jelas Menma dengan sangat salah. Mau bagaimana lagi, itulah yang ia tahu.

"Ooohh.." ujar Naruto dan Kiba berbarengan. Mulut keduanya membentuk lingkaran, bahkan saat sudah tidak ada lagi suara yang keluar.

"Ahh, berjuanglah, Yahiko! Kau pasti bisa!" ujar Nagato pelan. Naruto, Kiba, dan Menma menoleh, menatap ke arah Yahiko yang sepertinya sedang berada dalam masalah. "Sepertinya, gelembung itu tidak bisa dipecahkan Yahiko..." gumam Menma. "Pasti ada sesuatu..."

"Hm... lebih baik ku tanyakan langsung pada Kurama." Ujar Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. Ia melepaskan liontinnya, dan menaruhnya di atas tanah.

Hening. Hening. Hening.

Tak terjadi apa-apa. Naruto kemudian mengambil liontinnya kembali, dan menggosok-gosoknya.

Diam. Diam. Diam. Tak terjadi apa-apa lagi.

"GYAAAAAA! KEMANA KAU KURAMAAAA?! KELUARLAH!" teriaknya.

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

Masih tidak ada yang terjadi. Kemudian, ia membanting-banting, menginjak-injak,dan memukul-mukul liontin kesayangannya, eh—APA YANG IA LAKUKAN PADA LIONTIN KESAYANGANNYA?!

"Kurama! Cepat keluar kau! Kalau tidak, Kau akan ku—"

"Apa? Kau akan melakukan apa?" tanya Kurama tiba-tiba. Naruto tersentak kaget. Ia kemudian menatap Kurama dengan ekspresi yang tak dapat dijelaskan. "KENAPA BARU SEKARANG KAU KELUAR KURAMA?! DASAR BAKA!"

"Haih... maaf, maaf! aku lupa memberitahumu caranya memanggilku."

"Jadi... bagaimana caranya?"

"Kau harus bilang, 'Kyuubi tampan yang baik hati' begitu."

. krik.

"HAAAAAA?! YANG BENAR SAJA! KAU BERCANDA?" Naruto berteriak histeris. Ia menjambak rambutnya sendiri sebagai bukti bahwa ia sedang dilanda frustasi. Kurama menatap Naruto malas, ia menopang dagunya. "Jadi... ada apa?"

"Aku.." Naruto mengerutkan keningnya, memikirkan sesuatu. Melihat ekspresi wajah Naruto yang menampakan keseriusan, Kurama menegakan tubuhnya. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang penting. Ia mendekatkan telinganya pada Naruto agar dapat lebih menyimak setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut manisnya. "Ada apa, bocah?"

"Aku.."

"... lupa!"

GUBRAAKKKKK! Kurama merasa ingin mencekik lehernya sendiri saat ini. Bocah ini... benar-benar bodoh. Ha-ah, melihat wajah polosnya membuatnya lupa akan kebodohan bocah itu.

"Aaaaahhhhhh, iyaaaaa! Aku ingat! Hahaha... mana mungkin aku sepelupa itu. tidak sudi aku disamakan dengan seseorang yang lupa memberitahuku caranya memanggil nya." Ucap Naruto, beraksud menyindir Kurama. Kurama memutar kedua bola matanya. "Jadi... ada apa?"

"Apa kau tahu tentang sihir air yang bergelembung itu, lho! Bagaimana cara menghancurkannya, sihh?!"

"Ooh... itu sihir air level 3. Kau harus menggunakan chakra untuk menghancurkannya. Pusatkan chakra pada sesuatu yang akan kau gunakan untuk menghancurkan gelembung tersebut, dengan begitu kau tinggal mengenainya pada gelembung air itu. Selesai, kan?" ujar Kurama dengan cegirannya. Cengiran itu menghilang seketika begitu dilihatnya Naruto dengan tatapan yang sulit dijelaskan. Remaja berambut pirang itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan mulut yang menganga, tanda tak mengerti. Kurama menghela napas. Bagaimana bisa, ia memilih bocah sebodoh ini?

"Oke... kau tahu apa itu chakra?" Naruto menggeleng-geleng. "Chakra itu adalah energi yang kau miliki di dalam tubuhmu. Kau harus konsentrasi untuk memusatkan chakramu di suatu titik. Itu akan lebih mudah untukmu agar dapat memakainya sebanyak yang kau mau." Jelas Kurama panjang lebar. Naruto mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Tidak seperti Menma yang hanya mengangguk-angguk padahal dirinya sama sekali tidak paham maksud sebenarnya Yahiko, Naruto benar-benar paham. "Nah, kalau begitu... coba kau pecahkan!" titah Kurama. Naruto mengangguk. Sedetik kemudian, Kurama langsung lenyap, bersamaan dengan suara menguapnya. Setelah itu, Naruto menjelaskan apa yang Kurama jelaskan padanya tadi, pada Kiba. Dan kemudian, keduanya nekat untuk menyelamatkan Yahiko.

.Flashback. Off.

"Hyaaaaaaa!" keduanya berteriak sambil melompat ke arah gelembung air yang berisikan Yahiko. Kedua remaja itu telah memusatkan chakra mereka ke tangan mereka masing-masing. Di dalam, Yahiko tampak menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, dan menangis deras.

'Tenang, Yahiko! Kami akan menyelamatkanmu. Semua akan baik-baik saja.' Batin Kiba.

'Ya, tenang saja, jangan khawatir! Kami ada disini!' sambung Naruto. Seakan pikiran dua remaja itu tersambung padanya, tangisan Yahiko bertambah deras. 'Tidak! Justru kalianlah yang ku khawatirkan!'

BRAKKKK! Zrasssshhh! Gelembung itu hancur. Tepat sedetik setelah itu, Shikamaru dan Juugo memukul Naruto dan Kiba secara telak. Mengenai kedua wajah tampan itu, dan membuat pipi kedua remaja itu lebam seketika.

"Jangan melanggar peraturan! Ini adalah pertarungan Suigetsu dengannya." Ujar Shikamaru sambil menunjuk Yahiko yang tampak bernapas dengan lega saat ini. Remaja itu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil menatap Naruto dan Kiba dengan ekspresi yang seolah-olah... menahan sakit?

"Hm.. kalau kalian mau, kita bertarung sendiri! Bagaimana?" tambah Juugo. Naruto dan Kiba tampak saling memandang satu sama lain. Tampak ada perselisihan di antara mereka. Yang satu—Naruto—mengangguk, dan yang satu lagi—Kiba—menggeleng. Tanpa diduga, Nagato melangkah maju dan mengangguk mantap. "Aku terima!" ujarnya lantang. Yahiko benar-benar inspirasinya. Pemuda berambut orange itu tahu bagaimana caranya bersikap saat berada pada situasi-situasi genting. Ia tak boleh diam saja. Ia tak boleh membiarkan Yahiko menanggung beban sendirian. Ia harus bertindak.

"Aku menantangmu!" ujar Nagato lagi. Ia menunjuk Shikamaru dengan penuh tekad. Shikamaru memasukan kedua tangannya di saku celananya, dan memejamkan matanya sekejap. "Boleh, saja! Ayo mulai!" balasnya.

Sai tersenyum mendapati makhluk-makhluk di depannya ini mulai bertarung satu sama lain. Kalau begitu, ia tak boleh kalah. Ia juga harus segera memilih lawan. "Aku menantang—"

"Aku! Lawanlah aku!" potong Menma. Nampaknya ia masih belum bisa melupakan kejadian kemarin, kejadian dimana ia mengatakan bahwa Sai tidak memiliki keahlian lain selain melukis, tentu saja hal itu membuat Sai jengkel, dan kemudian ia meng'iya'kan saja omongan Menma. Tapi kemudian, Menma malah mengatainya pecundang dan mereka bertengkar.

"Ooh.. jadi kau mau mencoba melawanku. Hm.. apa taruhannya?"

"T-taruhan?" beo Menma.

"Ya, apa taruhannya kalau aku yang menang?"

"Kau... aku... kalau aku yang menang? Bagaimana, hah?!"

"Aku akan menjadi pembantumu dalam seminggu ke depan. Tapi, kalau kau kalah, kau harus menggagalkan ujianmu ini!" Sai menatap Menma dengan senyumannya yang biasanya. Senyuman sok polos yang sebenarnya mengandung unsur kengerian yang mendalam.

"Baiklah. Aku terima!"

-Namikaze Naruto: A Fire Sorcerer Adventure—

.

.

Di tempat Kiba.

Duakkkk!

"Sial!" umpat Kiba. Ia meringis kesakitan karena bahu kanannya terkena pukulan dari Juugo. Baginya, lebih baik melawan orang sekuat Juugo, daripada harus melawan Sasuke si ambisius. Ia sudah pernah merasakan betapa kuatnya Sasuke saat awal masuk sekolah. Saat itu, kebetulan sekali yang menjadi lawan pertamanya adalah Sasuke. Dalam detik pertama, Sasuke dengan mudah menghantamnya dengan keras dan membuatnya pingsan selama seminggu. Sejak saat itulah, meskipun ia sangat benci pada pemuda emo itu, ia selalu berusaha menghindarinya.

"Rasakan ini!" seru Kiba, ia mengeluarkan pecahan-pecahan es-nya ke arah Juugo secara bertubi-tubi. Membuat Juugo sedikit kewalahan menghindarinya satu per satu. Hingga akhirnya, satu pecahan es terakhir, Juugo hantam dengan tangannya yang tiba-tiba berubah warna.

"HYAAAA!" dengan cepat, Juugo berlari ke arah Kiba dan memukul remaja itu hingga tubuh Kiba menembus belasan pohon di belakangnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ayo maju, pecundang!" ucap Naruto dengan percaya dirinya. Remaja bermata sapphire itu langsung berlari ke arah Sasuke, dan memukulnya. Pukulan Naruto yang menurut Sasuke sangatlah konyol itu dapat dengan mudah ia—Sasuke—hindari. Kemudian, anggota klan Uchiha terakhir itu langsung memukul Naruto dengan secepat kilat. Mengenai pinggung Naruto, dan mambuat remaja Namikaze itu memuntahkan air dari mulutnya. Tanpa merasa kasihan sedikitpun, sasuke menginjak kepala Naruto. "Menyerahlah, dobe!"

"T-tidak, teme!" tepat setelah Naruto mengatakannya, tiba-tiba seluruh tubuhnya mengeluarkan api, membuat Sasuke langsung mundur beberapa langkah,

Cih, sial! Level 5!

Sasuke mendecih kesal, ia berpindah secepat mungkin ke belakang Naruto, menyengat Naruto dengan 10000 volt namun, bukannya jatuh pingsan, Naruto malah merasakan apinya bertambah kuat, ia berbalik memegang tangan Sasuke, dan memukulnya. Sasuke langsung menghindar dari pukulan Naruto. Tangannya terbakar.

"Lumayan juga, dobe!"

"Kau juga, teme!"

Sasuke kembali melancarkan serangan, kali ini ia nekad menendang Naruto yang terbakar dengan kaki kirinya. Membuat Naruto terpental, dan otomatis api yang melilit tubuhnya langsung menghilang.

Set!

Dengan kecepatan kilat, Sasuke berpindah ke belakang Naruto dan memukulnya tepat di kepala. Naruto kembali terbatuk, mulutnya mengeluarkan darah segar.

Sial! Aku harus mencoba menggunakan chakra!

Batin Naruto, la langsung memusatkan chakranya pada telapak tangannya, dan membayangkan suatu pusaran api. Sasuke hanya terdiam. Memandang remaja yang menjadi lawannya itu dengan senyum tipis yang tak terlihat. Menurut Sasuke, ekspresi Naruto yang sedang berkonsentrasi sangatlah lucu. Lihat saja, keningnya yang berkerut dan mulutnya yang dimajukan ke samping. Ditambah lagi dengan wajahnya yang babak belur dan berlumuran darah. Ha-ah.. benar-benar ekspresi yang unik.

Usaha Naruto tak sia-sia. Di atas telapak tangannya, muncullah sebuah pusaran api yang ukurannya sangat kecil.

"**Itu rasengan!" **seru Kurama tiba-tiba. Naruto tersentak, ternyata Kurama bisa mengetahui apa yang sedang ia lakukan? Lalu kenapa ia tidak keluar saat Naruto memanggilnya tadi? Ah,, sudahlah! Daripada itu, ia lebih tertarik dengan kata yang Kurama ucapkan tadi. "Ha? Rasengan? Apa itu?" tanya Naruto. Membuat Sasuke bingung, mengapa remaja itu bicara sendiri. Tiba-tiba, Naruto berpindah ke sebuah ruangan serba putih yang pernah mereka datangi sebelumnya. Tentu saja hanya kesadarannya saja yang pindah.

"**Jurus yang dipakai orang itu!" **seru Kurama. Rahangnya mengeras, tampaknya ada hubungan tertentu antara Kurama dengan jurus itu.

"Apa maksudmu, Kurama?"

"**5 tahun yang lalu, aku bertemu dengan seorang pemuda yang berniat mengendalikanku! Seorang penyihir api sepertimu! Tapi aku tak bisa melihat wajahnya. Ia memakai topeng..."**

"Penyihir api? Sepertiku?" beo Naruto.

"**Ya, bahkan ia sudah mencapai tingkatan api hitam. Kekuatannya sangat besar, bahkan setengah chakraku berhasil ia rebut."**

"M-memangnya ada yang namanya api hitam, ya?" tanya Naruto polos. Kurama menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. **"Tentu saja, tingkatan pertama adalah api biasa, kedua api hijau, kemudian api merah, dan yang terakhir hitam. Aku ragu kau adalah penyihir api,"**

"Oh... jadi begitu**.."**

"**Sudahlah! Kalahkan dia dulu, baru kita bicara!" **potong Kurama, Naruto mengangguk. Kesadarannya kembali sepenuhnya, menatap Sasuke yang memandangnya dengan tatapan tajam.

Apa itu?

Sasuke membatin. Ia tidak berani bertanya secara langsung pada Naruto. Mau taruh di mana harga dirinya sebagai Uchiha?

"Cih... cepatlah maju, dobe!" seru Sasuke. Ia juga mulai memusatkan chakranya pada telapak tangannya. Mencoba melakukan jurus yang di ajarkan oleh gurunya, saat ia berusia 7 tahun. Chidori.

"Baiklah... aku akan mulai!" jawab Naruto. "Tapi... yang kau pegang itu namanya apa?" sambung Naruto. Sasuke tersenyum meremehkan. Baginya, ini kesempatan bagus, karena ia juga bisa bertanya nama jurus yang Naruto gunakan.

"Chidori. Lalu... yang kau pegang?"

"Ah...ini? entahlah... tapi sepertinya Rasingan..." jawab Naruto. **"Rasengan, bodoh!"** Kurama tiba-tiba berbicara, Naruto hanya menggaruk-garuk rambutnya yang tidak gatal, dengan tangannya yag terbebas. "Eh... maksudku rasengan, Sasuke! Aku boleh memanggilmu begitu, kan?" tanya Naruto dengan susah payah. Rasegan yang berada di tangannya, sedikit demi sedikit mengikis kulitnya. Harus segera di lepas, pikirnya.

"Hn... terserahlah, dobe! Ayo maju!" jawab Sasuke. Ia juga tak tahan. Chidorinya benar-benar membuat tangannya kesakitan. Ia harus segera menyelesaikannya.

"Tunggu! Tidak jadi! Aku akan memanggilmu teme saja!" teriak Naruto. Sasuke memutar kedua bola mata onyx-nya—malas. "Terserah kau, dobe! Ayo maju!'

"HYAAAAAAA!" Naruto berseru, sambil berlari maju. Sedangkan Sasuke masih berdiri, menunggu Naruto menyerangnya, sambil tetap mempertahankan chidorinya.

Aku harus mengincar bagian vitalnya. Tapi—

Pikir remaja bermata onyx itu. Ia mengarahkan chidorinya ke arah tenggorokan Naruto dengan ragu. Naruto terkejut, bagaimana mungkin Sasuke berusaha membunuhnya. Mereka masih anak-anak!

"Sial!" dengan gerakan mendadak, Naruto mengarahkan rasengannya ke arah chidori Sasuke, bermaksud menangkisnya.

Rasengan dan chidori bertemu. Sapphire dan onyx bertemu.

Keduanya saling merasakan kekuatan masing-masing,

Rival? Mungkin. Mungkin saja keduanya merasakan hal yang sama. Tapi yang pasti, Naruto merasakannya.

Merasakan bahwa Sasuke adalah rivalnya.

.

.

.

Tbc.

.

.

.

Ahh... pegalnya.

Ucapan terima kasih buat yang udah ngereview. Cerita ini memang berisi tentang sihir yang kayak di Fairy tail. Ini ceritanya saya buat dengan sesuka hati, jadi klo ada yang salah dan aneh, mohon maklum. Dan masalah pair-nya... ada kemungkinan NaruHina, NaruSaku, dll.

Pokoknya, masalah pair gak terlalu dipermasalahkan, kok! Dan Cmina mau minta tolong, apapun pair yang nanti Cmina buat, dimohon agar para readers bisa memaklumi. Saya hanya author newbie!

Cmina minta maaf klo ada kesalahan dalam cerita, maupun tutur kata. Mohon review-nya, please! Klo mau nge-folloe atau mau nge-fav boleh bgt!

Review!


End file.
